enchantedfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted Folk: News and updates archive
Site news and updates archive September 19, 2010 ---- I haven't been on for quite a while and the wiki has been really inactive. My GCSEs have been doing my head so I will be taking time in updating the wiki. I will try to update the site at least once a week but I can't promise anything. I would like to thank Brainsbeer for editing the site while I was away! I will try to edit the character pages since they seem to be bugging me a lot. The forums and discussion pages have been empty which isn't a surprise to me however I will still try maintaining the site to hopefully get more people visiting! Shayminboy July 10, 2010 ---- I know it has been a month since I have updated so I'm sorry however, I have been trying to get publicity for the wiki and it hasn't been working. I will now be editing the forum and discussion pages so it can start booming with chat! Hopefully this will go well. Shayminboy June 10, 2010 ---- I have started up a monthly poll on the homepage. I have also been trying to advertise this Wiki to try and make it alot more popular. I hope in the next 2 to 3 months I will get at least 50 visits. I know a little bit ambitious but I think we can actually do this if we work together. Go Wiki Team! Shayminboy June 9, 2010 ---- Sorry for not updating for over a week but I have noticed that not many people have been visiting this Wiki which has discouraged me from editing. So from now I will be trying to get publicity into this Wiki and until that, I don't think that I will be updating as frequently as before. Shayminboy June 1, 2010 ---- I have been working all night on the Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry article and it has finally been completed! I have also fully protected the main page and semi-protected the Enchanted Folk article to prevent any future graffiti. Now time to work on the list articles and this may take some time. Be sure to visit over the next month for more updates. Shayminboy May 31, 2010 ---- I will now be working on the first article which is the game itself. Please feel free to create new articles and write about them as long as they are about the game, Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry. I will also be trying to work on a new sidebar so look out for durastic changes over the next few weeks. Shayminboy May 30, 2010 ---- Enchanted Folk Wiki is up and running! I hope I can make this a brilliant Wiki for everyone to enjoy. I'll be updating very soon! I have started to create 8 new pages for this wiki and I will try to work on them over the next month. I have also just finished the new homepage. I hope you guys like this giant picture in the front. I think it is absolutely brilliant! Shayminboy